Personalidad
by Cony Pink
Summary: Mi vida se acabo cuando sucedió aquel accidente, perdí a dos personas muy importantes para mi, ahora mi conciencia ha cambiado y tengo un problema, conocí a una persona, que creé ser mi amiga, pero solo estuvo conmigo por venganza, me culpo de algo que no hice... Demostrare mi inocencia y buscare al culpable, solucionare mi problema y al fin seré feliz...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA YO SOY CONY, HOY LES TRAIGO UNA NOVELA LLAMADA: PERSONALIDAD, SOY UNA NOVATA EN LAS HISTORIAS, ASÍ QUE DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI PARA QUE LA DISFRUTEN... GRACIAS AL GRUPO DE STAY OUT OF MY SHED OK? POR HABERME APOYADO Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO UNO: INICIO**

Era una mañana normal en el DF. – México, una pareja de recién casados se estaban mudando, era una sorpresa para las personas vecinas a esa casa. La pareja de casados estaba conformada por el Sr. Daniel Espinosa, un señor educado, y responsable, él era un doctor, era de cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos azules y su piel era blanca; y la Sra. Valentina de Espinosa, una señora joven, con ganas de vivir, era maestra, era de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca…

Después de unos meses, los vecinos se adaptaron a ellos y se caían muy bien entre el vecindario, la sorpresa llego cuando se enteraron que la pareja de esposos iban a tener un bebé…

-Yay! Nuestro primer bebé… ¿Qué quieres que sea cariño? ¿Niña o niño? – dijo Valentina

-No lo sé, dejamos que pase el tiempo y sea una sorpresa… - dijo Daniel

Y eso hicieron, dejaron que pasara el tiempo, Valentina tenía la barriga tan grande a los 8 meses, pero finalmente llegó el día del parto…

Cuando nació fue una linda niña pelo rubia, con ojos verdes y blanca, se parecía a su padre, en si era una niña hermosa, se llamó Rose Espinosa… Desde ese momento fueron felices, muy felices…

Pasaron 4 años, Rose era una niña muy feliz, le gustaba mucho el modelaje y la ficción, era una niña educada y muy miedosa pero se prometió que superaría ese miedo y cuando creciera iba a ser una gran modelo y actriz…

Era una noche de tormenta, Rose estuvo en su cuarto jugando, pero escucho unos gritos en la sala, se asustó, y salió caminando poco a poco hacia la sala, pero antes de llegar escuchó algo que la sorprendió mucho…

-TE VOY A MATAR! – Rose escucho una voz de hombre que no reconocía, empezó a correr, ya casi llegaba…

-Bien al fin llegue – dijo Rose exhausta – ahora que pa-

-NO PAPÁ, NO LO HAGAS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BOOOOOOOMMM!

**BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO DE "****PERSONALIDAD", AQUÍ CAMBIARE MI FORMA DE NARRACIÓN (Gracias a mi amigo ARTURO porque el hace buenos fanfics y aprendí de él)**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 2: SORPRESA

-SALA DE LA CASA DE ROSE-

NARRACIÓN: DANIEL

Era de noche, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que nació Rose, Valentina había salido y Rose jugaba en su cuarto...

-Porque Valentina se esta demorando tanto? - Fui a su cuarto, vi su estante y había una cajón abierto..

...

-Esto es... una foto mía ... rota y con una pistola- dije asustado

Saque las cosas del cajón y salí a la sala, estaba exaltado y muy molesto, cuando llegue a la sala, vi a Valentina entrar diciéndome..

-Amor tengo una noticia- dijo feliz

-Que noticia! la noticia que me quieres matar!? - dije muy molesto

-Que? de que hablas ?

-Encontré esto en tu cuarto - le enseñe la foto y la pistola

Ella se sorprendió

-Yo tenía la pistola, era para-

-NO MIENTAS!

-Pero déjame explicarte..

-NO! NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES! SI TU ME QUIERES MATAR, NO LO LOGRARAS, PORQUE YO TE MATARE PRIMERO!

-No! por favor te lo suplico, déjame explicarte por favor - dijo Valentina con lagrimas

La agarre del cuello..

-TE VOY A MATAR!

-NO PAPÁ, LO LO HAGAS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Escuche la voz Rose, moví la pistola hacia arriba y salio el disparo

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Voltee la mirada y vi a Rose , se había escondido detrás de la puerta, solté a Valentina, camine hacia Rose, y vi que ella se asusto mas

*Suspiré* Camine en dirección hacia Valentina que estaba tirada y llorando en el suelo

-Perdóname...

-Me dejarás explicarte?

-Vamos...

-SALA DE LA CASA DE ROSE-

NARRACIÓN: ROSE

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Me escondí detrás de la puerta, mi padre volteo verme y estaba sorprendido, solto a mi madre y se dirigió a mi, yo me escondí mas, me daba miedo..

Mi padre suspiro y volteo a ver a mi madre, nose que le dijo pero los dos se pararon y se dirigieron hacia mí..

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, TRATARE DE HACER MAS LARGO EL FIC, SOLO QUE NO HOY NO ME ALCANZO EL TIEMPO, BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO , HASTA MAÑANA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AMIGOS HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "PERSONALIDAD" Saludos a mi amiga Margarita, que esta viendo este Fic... BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO :D**

CAPITULO 3: Aclaración

-Sala de la Casa de Rose-

NARRACIÓN: Valentina

Estaba muy nerviosa, Daniel se puso furioso, nos paramos y nos dirigimos a Rose, estaba muy asustada..

-Rose ven conmigo, todo esta bien, solo... fue una actuacion para los alumnos de mi escuela...

-Amm sí, solo fue una actuación, un mal entendido, no tienes porque asustarte - dijo Daniel

Rose sonrió y nos abrazó, Rose y yo subimos a su cuarto, dejando a Daniel en la sala, cuando llegamos al cuarto de Rose la acosté, le conté una historia y se durmió, baje rapidamente, vi a Daniel y le dije:

-Gracias por seguirme el juego frente a Rose...

-Gracias a tí, por no decirle la verdad..

-Es una niña! como le dire que su padre me quiso matar? - Dije muy molesta

-Olvidas quien quiso matar al otro primero - dijo Daniel

-La verdad no se que hacía tu foto rota ahí, deje la pistola en un cajon, ni siquiera tenía balas de verdad!, era para una actuación..

-Me estas diciendo la verdad Valentina?

-Claro que si...

El se dirigio hacia mi, me abrazo y me dijo:

-Perdoname por lo de hace un rato, no estuve conciente en ese momento de lo que hacía, Te Amo

Se que a el no le gusta los llantos, pero lo vi soltar una lagrima..

-Yo tambien te amo lloron x3 , Ademas te acuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa?

Daniel solto una sonrisa, cortamos el abrazo, y empezo a recordar...

-Sí, me dijiste lo de la noticia antes de que pasara lo... Lo siento, no debi recordarlo

-Oh no te preocupes,sobre lo otro...- saque un papel y se lo di...

Vi que su cara se puso seria al inicio, pero cuando termino de verla solto una gran sonrisa y me dijo:

-Estas embarazada! - el me abrazo de nuevo y esta vez mas fuerte..

-Oye me apachurras x3

-Lo siento, y como ? cuando ? donde?

-Oh eso no importa, solo una cosa mas...

-Que cosa?

Me acerque a su oido y le dije:

-Son mellizas...

Daniel me abrazo otra vez x3 , se sorprendio mucho, bueno esa noche fue especial e inolvidable despues de todo...

Al día siguiente le dijimos la noticia a Rose, ella se sorprendió mucho y se puso muy feliz por tener no 1, sino 2 hermanitos!

Pasaron meses, mi barriga creció mas que cuando tenía a Rose, era normal porque tenía a dos niñas hermosas... Fui a la cocina y había un vaso de limonada rosa que decía: "Para Valentina" sonreí y lo tomé... Derrepente me fui al baño y me di cuenta que estaba botando sangre!

-Esto no es normal! Claro que no es normal! - me empezo a doler el estomago, me pare poco a poco, me empezo a doler mas y me cai inconciente...

-Sala de la casa de Rose-

NARRACION: Daniel

Estaba arriba en mi cuarto, normal y tranquilo, pero de la nada, me vino una sensacion horrible, de hecho un presentimiento muy malo, sali a invetigar si estaba pasando algo malo y cuando baje vi a Valentina tirada en el suelo con sangre..

-VALENTINA!

Corrí hacia ella y vi que estaba grave, agarre al telefono y llame a una ambulancia, escuche un llanto, voltee y vi que era Rose que estaba llorando sin saber que pasaba..

-Rose, Rose... Tranquila tu mamá esta bien, ya vendran por ella, no te preocupes..

-Pero porque esta así? porque tiene sangre? que paso? - dijo llorando

-No lo sé ...

-Escuche que llegó la ambulancia y rapidamente abrí la puerta, agarré a Rose y la meti, junto con Valenina y yo dentro de la Ambulancia..

Estabamos en la sala de espera, ya que no podia entrar porque no podía dejar a Rose sola y estaba desesperado, no sabía que había pasado..  
Salió el doctor y dijo:

-Siento mucho lo que tengo que decir pero...

-Pero que?

-O es la señora, o son las niñas...

**OH MY GOSH! pobre Daniel , tener que elegir entre ellos dos... que habra pasado en realidad con Valentina? Que hay con esa limonada de la cocina? Bueno eso lo veremos en capítulos muchos mas adelantes en esta historia... Hasta mañana :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AMIGOS HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "PERSONALIDAD" ES UN CAPITULO MUY TRISTE T-T Bueno déjenme su opinión, para ver si le falta algo o no a mi Fic y arreglarlo.. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo :D**

CAPITULO 4: La Muerte

-Hospital-

NARRACION: Daniel

Estabamos en la sala de espera, ya que no podia entrar porque no podía dejar a Rose sola y estaba desesperado, no sabía que había pasado..  
Salió el doctor y dijo:

-Siento mucho lo que tengo que decir pero...

-Pero que?

-O es la señora, o son las niñas...

Sentí que algo en mi se rompió ...

-Disculpe que lo apresure señor, pero tiene que tomar una deci-

-CALLESE!- grite furioso y me quede pensando... Mire a Rose y no la veía reocupada, pero cuando me vió, se puso triste

-Haga lo posible por salvar a las 3, si no resulta, muera quien muera lo aceptare..- dije decepcionado

-Entonces manos a la obra!

Vi al doctor y a otros enfermeros llevar a Valentina al quirofano, despues de unas horas, salio el doctor...

-Y? que paso?

-Las niñas resultaron bien, a pesar de que Valentina perdió mucha sangre...

-Y Valentina?

-Bueno... ella sobrevivió a la operación, la llevaron a un cuarto, pero esta muy grave..

-Puedo entrar a verla?

-Solo ud. , la niña no

-Ok

Deje a Rose sentada en un sofa y me dirigí al cuarto en donde se encontraba Valentina, cuando entré, la vi muy mal, estaba pálida y deshidratada

-Valentina! que paso?

- eso.. no im.. porta..

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuut-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut (sonido lento)

-Valentina no te ezfuerces en hablar...

-Dan.. iel... te de... jo a mis hi... jas , cuida.. las mu.. cho...

Tuuuuut-Tuuuuuut (sonido medio)

-Valentina , no!

-Por fa.. vor... cuida a Rose.. Lucy y a Rubí...

Tuut-Tuut-Tut-tut (sonido rapido)

-Que.. lindos nombres.

-Te.. amo.. Los.. amo...

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...

-Valentina? Valentina responde! VALENTINAAAAAAAAAA!

Inmediatamente llegaron los doctores, me pidieron que saliera, eso hice, estaba deseperado.. Luego salio el doctor y dijo:

-Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos...

-No no puede ser! Valentina no puede estar muerta! eso no! no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

Ese día, fue uno de mis peores días, la muerte de Valentina, pero lo bueno es que me dejo a 3 hermosas niñas: Rose, Lucy y Rubí; me encargare de hacerlas muy felices y hacerlas mujeres de bien.. Eso fue lo que hubiera hecho Valentina...

**BUENO, SE MURIÓ VALENTINA :C PERO SI DIOS NOS QUITA ALGO BUENO, SIGNIFICA QUE NOS TRAERÁ O NOS DEJA A ALGUIEN 10 MIL VECES MEJOR, AHORA DANIEL TIENE 3 NIÑAS A QUIEN CUIDAR.. Tres niñas! pobre xD okno... Bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, hasta mañana :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AMIGOS HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "PERSONALIDAD" Este capitulo los dejará pensando un poco pero bueno, espero les guste :D**

CAPITULO 5: Nueva Vida

-Casa de la familia Espinoza- 16 años despues

Habían pasado 16 años desde la muerte de Valentina, pero en la casa, las niñas habian crecido y ahora eran unas señoritas, Rose era la mayor de todas, tenia 20 años, era muy hermosa, era atractiva y siempre abusa de sus prendas de vestir (son pequeñas) Lucy era una señorita de ojos marrones claros y pelo claro, en si era muy linda, era muy sociable, tenía 15 años; y por último estaba Rubí, su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran verdes (una copia de Valentina) aunque tiene mala vista, siempre lleva lentes, es una chica muy tímida, reponsable con sus proyectos, le gustaba la ciencia, tenía 16 años y quería mucho a sus hermanas...

Las 2 hermanas estudiaban en la "Escuela Juventud" donde trabajaba Valentina... Y Rose era una joven que empezaba su carrera como actriz...

Rose estaba en su cuarto con un amuleto, y empezo a recordar...

-Recuerdo de Rose- Hace 16 años

Mamá, que es esto? - enseñando el amuleto

Es algo que tendrás para que nunca te olvides de mí...

Mamá yo nunca me olvidaré de ti...

Bueno y dime tu que quieres ser cuando seas grande?

Tu eres maestra de teatro y oratoria verdad?

Si por?

Entonces seré una actriz!

Enserio? Que bueno!

Si!

Pero quiero que me prometas algo...

Que cosa?

Cuida el amuleto como tu mayor deseo, y si llegas a queres a alguien tanto como yo te quiero a ti, se lo darás a esa persona...

Te lo prometo madre

Gracias

-Devuelta a la realidad-

-Querida madre, eras tan buena... En realidad aquella limonada la hice yo, quería que mis hermanas se murieran, no tú, pero bueno, no fuiste tan fuerte al fin y al cabo, asi que lo hecho, hecho está, seguiré fingiendo que soy un angel querida madre, pero algun dia se revelará la verdad... pero por lo pronto, nesecito hablar con tu amiguita la psicologa, asi que ire a verla...

Mientras tanto...

Rubi iba caminando directo a la escuela, leyendo un libro de química, ya que tenía un examen... Pasa un chico y se chocan...

-Oye fijate por donde caminas! - dijo aquel chico

-Lo.. lo siento.. lo siento mucho... - dijo Rubí para recoger sus lentes y mirarlo, era de pelo castaño y de ojos azules..

-Oh! - El chico miró a Rubi y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos... - Lo siento, mi nombre es Cristhian y el tuyo?

Rubí estaba avergonzada ya que nunca había hablado con un chico...

-Discúlpame tú a mí... Yo.. Yo soy... - En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela - OH NO!

Rubi salió corriendo dejando a Cristhian ...

"No puedo creerlo, Rubí eres una tonta, como te detienes con esa persona sabiendo que tienes examen, eres una idiota" - Penso Rubí

-Bien llegue justo a tiempo... - Vió a su hermana esperandola en la puerta del salon de clases..

-Rubí! Por que te demoraste tanto? Tu eres muy puntual... - Dijo la hermana de Rubí, Lucy

-Lo siento tuve un problema en el camino...

-Bueno debe ser un problema muy especial, ya que la mayoría de veces sales corriendo... - Dijo Lucy

-Especial? Cristhian no es especial, es solo una persona que me encontre en el camino! - Dijo Rubí molesta

-Uy Cristhian... quien sera esa persona, te enfureciste tan solo cuando lo nombraste... - Dijo Lucy

-Eso no es ve-

-Señoritas!

Lucy y Rubí escucharon una voz y voltearon a mirar...

-Señorita Ana? que hace usted aqui?- Dijo Lucy

La señorita Ana es la psicológa de la escuela, ella era de pelo marron claro, ojos verdes y era alta es conocida por que es la mas bonita de los profesores y por tener un caracter "especial y comprensivo"..

-Ando dando una citación para los padresde los alumnos, justo me tocaba en el área de química.. creí que tenían examen a primera hora...

-Ah si lo tenemos señorita Ana - Dijo Rubí

-Pero las clases empezaron hace rato.. que no escucharon el timbre?

-EL TIMBRE! - Gritaron las 2 hermanas para entrar cuando se chocaron con otra persona..

-USTEDES 2 ! ACASO NO TENÍAN EXAMEN DE QUÍMICA? - dijo una voz de adulta seria

-Hermana? que haces aqui? - dijo Lucy

-Eso no importa

En eso, salió la profesora Isabel, la profesora de química y vió a las chicas...

-Señoritas! ustedes dos que hacen afuera, estan dando exámen, espero tengan una buena explicacion para esto...

-Este.. yo... -Dijo Rubí

-Disculpeme profesora, fue mi culpa... Yo traje tarde a estas dos niñas... - Dijo Rose con las manos en la cabeza de sus dos hermanas menores...

NIÑAS?- Dijeron ambas (Ruby y Lucy)

-Ah pues si es así, pasen chicas, ahora les doy su examen... - Dijo la profesora Isabel

-Sí, niñas, ahora ustedes vayan a dar su exámen... - Dijo Rose

Rubí y Lucy entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares...

-Ayy! Me choca que mi hermana me diga niña y me de ordenes! - Dijo Lucy sentandose en su lugar

-Tranqulizate Lucy, no te pongas asi solo por tu hermana, estoy segura que solo busca tu bien... - Dijo Claudia

Claudia es la mejor amiga de Lucy, Claudia es una chica muy bonita, es de elo negro y ojos cafes, es popular, aparte ella se sienta junto a Lucy ...

-Tu crees? - dijo Lucy

-Claro! por algo es tu hermana no?

-Si tienes razon...

-Lucy, Rubí tengan su examen...

Lucy y Rubí recibieron su examen y se pusieron a trabajar...

-Pscicología de la escuela-

Estaba Rose y Ana sentadas en el salon de psicología...

-Y dime Rose, de que quieres hablar?

-Usted supo algo de mi madre? - Dijo Rose

-Tu... tu ma... madre? Pero a ti no te gusta hablar de eso... - Dijo Ana

-Si lo sé, y es por esa razón por la que te pregunto...

-Pues yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de eso, ni siquiera la llegué a conocer, era muy pequeña cuando pasó ese "incidente", pero te podría decir que hay una persona que si sabe sobre su madre...

-Quién es?

-El director...

"Asi que fuiste una de las amiguitas del director, buen negocio tenías mamita..."- Penso Rose

-Bueno gracias de todas formas Ana ...

-Si necesitas otra cosa, me avisas...

-Claro! - Rose se paró y se fué

"Esto fué una pérdia de tiempo! pero bueno al menos supe que mi madre era amiga del director de esta escuela, con razón siempre me tuvo cariño, él debe saber algo del amuleto" - Pensó Rose muy molesta.

Rose iba caminando sin ver a donde iba y se choca con otra persona

-QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?

-Wow, 2 choques en un día con personas muy hermosas, aunque de actitud, son como el agua y el aceite... -Dijo Cristhian

"Wow ese chico no esta nada mal, esta bastante guapo"- pensó Rose

-No me cermonees! - Dijo Rose

-Bueno creo que no tiene caso discutir, mi nombre es Cristhian Castro y el de usted? Bueno no creo que salga corriendo o si?

-Yo no huyo, de hecho no le tengo miedo a nada...

-Ni a la muerte? - dijo Cristhian

-Callate! Bueno mi nombre es Rose... Rose Espinoza

-Qué bonito nombre, pero bueno se me acaba el tiempo, asi que bueno hasta luego...-Dijo Cristhian y siguió caminando..

"Nos volveremos a ver Cristhian, nos volveremos a ver"

-Escuela Juventud - Hora de Almuerzo-

-No hay queso? -Dijo Claudia

-Lo siento Señorita Claudia pero se nos acabó el queso. - Dijo la cocinera de la escuela

-Aww que pena..

-Claudia no te pongas triste solo porque no hay queso... - Dijo Lucy

-Es cierto! Ahora vuelvo..

-?

10 minutos despues...

-Volví!

-Que bien... -Dijo Lucy con sarcasmo

-Ay no seas tan amargada solo me demoré 2 minutos

-Si claro 2 minutos - Dijo Lucy con sarcasmo

Lucy vió que Claudia había traído algo

-Trajiste una bolsa?

-Si

Y que hay adentro?

Claudia abrió la bolsa y saco pedazos de queso...

QUESO!

-Ay porfavor Claudia!

-Jijijiji

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Saludos a el grupo de Facebook de Stay Out Of My Shed :33 Bueno hasta mañana**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA AMIGOS! HOY LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE PERSONALIDAD... PERDONENME SI NO HE PUBLICADO EL FIC HACE DIAS, PERO EMPEZO LA ESCUELA =T ASI QUE LOS CAPITULOS LOS PUBLICARE LOS DOMINGOS, YA QUE ES MI DIA LIBRE, BUENO , HASTA EL DOMINGO!**

CAPITULO 6: SORPRESAS

-Escuela Juventud-

NARRACIÓN: Lucy

Se escuchó el timbre de la campana y vi que Rubí de dirigía hacia nosotras

-Que clase tenemos ahora?

-Educación Física- Dijo Rubí

-Vamos...

Estabamos caminando hacia el patio de juego, pero sentí que se me borraba la vista y que me caí

-Escuela Juventud - Enfermería-

NARRACIÓN: Rubí

Llevamos a la enfermería a la enfermería a Lucy, con ayuda de nuestro amigo Anthony, pero cuando llegamos aun seguía inconciente...

Diganme señoritas.. Que sucedió?- Dijo la enfermera Julissa

-No sé.. -Dijo Claudia

-Nosé que pasó enfermera, nosotras caminabamos hacia al campo de juego y Lucy se cayo ... - Dije desconcertada..

-LO SIENTO! FUE MI CULPA! LO SIENTO MUCHISIMOOO! - Dijo Claudia dramatizando...

?!

Por qué lo dices Claudia?- dije angustiada

-Es que.. es que.. le di.. LE DI MUCHO QUESO!

...

"Nosé si sentirme humillada al caer en el sarcasmo de Claudia, o sentirme preocupada porque mi hermana aun no reaccionaba"

-Creo que lo mejor es llamar a su padre...

-Al señor Daniel? no creo que sea buena idea... -Dijo Claudia

-Es cierto, por alguna razón, nuestro padre nos ha cuidado mucho, se angustiaria si le dijeramos que Lucy esta inconciente..

-Bueno algun apoderado de ustedes debe estar enterado... -Dijo Julissa

Mmmmm

-Ya sé! Tu hermana Rose! Es mayor de edad asi que se puede hacer cargo de ustedes no? - Dijo Claudia

-Pues sí.. es cierto..

-Entonces llamaré a su hermana, por lo tanto vayan a su clase de física...

Claudia y yo fuimos al campo de juego, no vi al profesor por ninguna parte, pero vi a alguien en particular y se estaba acercando a mi...

-Hola Rubí, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿No te haz olvidado de mi verdad?

- Casa de la familia Espinoza - Cuarto de Rose

Narración Rose

Escuche sonar el telefono y contesté...

-Hola? Casa de la familia Espinoza, Soy Rose, ¿Quién habla?

-Buenas tardes señorita Rose, Habla Julisa, la enfermera de la escuela en donde estudian sus hermanas...

"Hay no... ¿Y ahora qué?"

NOTA: CUANDO PONGA EL SIGNO DE COMILLAS (") SIGNIFICA QUE ES UN PENSAMIENTO

-Bueno ¿Y que desea? ¿Le pasó algo a mis hermanas? -Le dije a la enfermera

-De hecho sí, Lucy está inconciente..

"Wow pero que gran noticia!"

-QUE? -Le dije a la enfermera

-Bueno lo mejor es que venga a verla, pero no le diga nada a su padre, se valla a preocupar mucho...

-Tiene razón, ahora iré para allá...

Colgue el telefono y enpeze a pensar en voz alta

-Bueno si voy seré la típica hermana amable como siempre y a la vez aprovecho para ver al director y ver al tal Cristhian... Que gran idea!- Me dije

-Que es una gran idea ?

Escuché una voz venir de la puerta de mi cuarto...

-Oh, no es nada solo que me empeze a organizar ya que voy a salir padre

-Ya veo.. bueno iré a ver televisión... -Dijo Daniel

-Oh Padre!

-Si?

-Te hize una "limonada"

-Sabes que no me gustan...

-Losé pero te aseguró que está deliciosa, solo para que te relajes, está en la cocina

-Está bien...

Vi que mi padre se iba...

"Sí Padre, tomáte esa limonada... y sentirás el verdadero dolor... ese dolor que yo sufrí de pequeña... LO SUFRIRÁS TÚ ! "

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, HASTA EL DOMINGO, QUE TENGAN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA AMIGOS! HOY ES DOMINGO Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE PERSONALIDAD... BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE , HASTA EL OTRO DOMINGO!**

CAPITULO 7:

-Escuela Juventud-

NARRACION: Rubí

-Hola Rubí, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿No te haz olvidado de mi verdad? - vi a Cristhian parado al frente mio

-Wuuuu ... ¿Como se llama tu novio Rubí? jijiji - Dijo Claudia riéndose

-¿Qué? de .. que estas hablando? ... Lo siento Cristhian ella es Claudia, una amiga...

-Oh no te preocupes ya me ha pasado- dijo Cristhian

-Oh...

RIINNN RIIIN RIIN (Sonido de telefono)

-Oh ¿me diculpan un momento? me estan llamando.. -Dijo Cristhian

-Claro...- Dijimos Claudia y yo..

-LAMADA DE CRISTHIAN-

-Aló? - Dijo Cristhian

-Hermano del alma ~~~ (Tono de opera)

-Hola Candela ¿Como estás?

-Yo bien y tú hermano? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo bien.. ¿Y cuentame en donde andas?

-Pues aqui en Canadá, estudiando como siempre, pero te tengo una noticia, por eso te llame...

-¿Noticia? ¿Que noticia?

-En un mes y medio saldre de vacaciones por 2 meses, e ire a visitarte hermano

-WOW! Que genial! Ya quiero verte, quiero ver como haz crecido!

-Jejeje, oye ¿y que me cuentas? ¿ya tienes novia?

-Aqui, nuestro padre mepidio que diera clases de fisica mientras se va a Canadá estos dias, pero me cambiaron de escuela pero bueno, y no, no tengo novia..

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que un chico tan guapo como tú no tiene novia? Luis consiguió novia tan solo cuando llegó a Estados Unidos...

-Sabes que el y yo nos parecemos mucho fisicamente, pero no psicologicamente

-¿Pero igual se quieren no?

-Si.. supongo..

-Y ¿Bueno al menos te gusta alguien?

-Si, me gusta una chica llamada Rubí..

En ese momento Rubí escucha lo que Cristhian dijo se acerca y le dice...

-Diculpame un momento Candela.. -Le dijo Cristhian a Candela por celular

-Wuuu.. ¿Quien es? ¿Rubi? - Como fastidiandolo

-Si esperame..- Tapo su celular con su mano y le dijo a Rubí

-Dime Rubí ¿Qué pasa?

-Disculpa que te interrumpa en tu llamada pero eschuche que ... que... que...

-¿Qué qué?- Dijo Cristhian confuso..

-Que te gustaba.. ¿Eso es cierto?

...

-Uy Cristhian, te atrapó... -DIjo Candela por celular

...

-¿Cristhian? ¿Cristhian? ¿Sigues ahi? - Dijo Candela en el celular

...

-Escuela Juventud - Enfermería-

Narracion: Rose

-Asi que en conclusión, ¿Fue solo un desmayo?- Le dije molesta a Julisa

-Supongo, pero, se ve molesta, ¿le paso algo?...- Dijo Julisa

-Nada que a usted le importe...

-Pero..

En ese momento vi a Lucy despertar...

-Hermanita, que bueno que despertaste, estuve preocupada por ti todo el tiempo...- Le dije haciendo cariñitos  
"Porqué no te moriste eh? que mala hermana eres "

-Preocupada?- Dijo Julisa

-Hermana como te siente- le dije a Lucy

-Gracias por preocuparte pero... ¿en donde estoy? ¿que paso?

-Te desmayaste cuando te dirigias a física...- Dijo Julissa

-Ah si, me vino un feo presentimiento...

-¿Presentimiento? ¿De qué? - Dijo Rose

-Nosé, derrepente mi mente se concentro en una imagen, era horrible, vi a alguien en una camilla, era una mujer estaba muriendose, junto a una niña d años, estaba sangrando su vientre, fue horrible- Dijo Lucy

"Era mi madre en el hospital O: , entonces el director no mentia"

***RECUERDO DE ROSE***

-Escuela Juventud - Dirección-

NARRACIÓN: Rose

-¿Y qué es este amuleto exactamente?

-Oh, este amuleto es el que le regale Valentina, ese amuleto es muy especial.. -Dijo el director

-¿Usted se lo regalo?

-Si, este amuleto proviene de mi familia, de generacion en generación , este amuleto se iban dando al hijo mayor , por ejemplo mi abuelo se lo dio a mi madre, y mi madre a mi, yo se lo di a tu madre, ya que nunca tuve hijos ni hermanos, y ese amuleto se lo tienes que dar a la persona que mas amas antes de cierta edad, o si no perderá su poder y el portador recibe una maldición...

-¿Poder?

-Si, aquel que usa este amuleto, sus seres queridos y mas cercanos con el paso del tiempo pueden ver , sentir lo que el portador del amuleto sintio o vivió alguna vez...

-¿Qué? ¿Y produce algun efecto o algun daño entre las personas portadoras y sus personas mas cercanas?

-Bueno en nuestra familia nunca ha pasado nada, pero se dice que si alguna vez cambias de familia, puede que haya problemas como desmayos, infartos, cambios de personalidad, locura, etc

-¿Y que pasa si lo boto?- le dije al director

-A parte de que recibes una maldición, el amuleto nunca saldrá de ti a menos que una persona muy cercana te lo quite y lo use,ero esa persona resultaría afectada por los problemas que te mencione antes...

-¿Y que clase de maldicion podría recibir?- Le dije al director

-Podrías... MORIR...

...

-¿Qué?

-Te sugiero que no lo botes, hasta que encuentres a la persona que mas amas...

-Ok, me largo de aquí!- Le dije al director molesta

-Buenas tardes señorita Espinoza...

-¿Sabe algo? Como desprecio el día en el que mi madre se enredo con usted y empezo a usar este ridículo amuleto! Desde ahí comenzó mi infierno! - Cerré la puerta de la dirección muy enojada y me dirigí hacia la enfermería...

***Regreso a la realidad***

"Con que asi estamos, bien dejaré que Lucy y Rubí sufran lo que yo sufrí... jajajajaja"-Penso Rose

**ROSE TAN MALVADA COMO SIEMPRE, WOW QUE AMULETO ¿NO? QUE BRUJERÍAS LES HABRAN PUESTO e.e PERO BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, HASTA EL OTRO DOMINGO :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO LES TRAIGO EL CAP DE AYER, PERDONENME POR NO PUBLICARLO AYER, PERO TUVE UN COMPROMISO, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, HASTA EL DOMINGO :D !**

CAPITULO 8:

-Escuela Juventud- Campo de deporte-

NARRACION: Cristhian

Estaba abriendo los ojos, no supe que me paso...

-Cristhian, ¿estas bien?- Escuche a Rubí muy preocupada...

-¿Qué me paso?

-Candela?, Bien, si Cristhian ya despertó - Oí a Rubí tener mi celular hablandole a Candela

-NO COJAS MI CELULAR! - Arranché mi celular a Rubí, estaba muy enojado

Vi la expresion de Rubí y vi que su expresion era de preocupación además era muy tímida parecia que iba a llorar...

-Ok...- a pesar que llevaba lentes vi salir lagrimas, se paró y vi que tuvo una expresion de dolor...

-¿Rubí te sientes bien?- Le dijo Claudia

-SI, estoy bien, solo me dió un dolor de cabeza o como un mal presentimiento... -Le dijo a Claudia -No fue mi intención hacerte enojar- dandose media vuelta

-Rubí yo no quize que..-

-Yo tampoco, pero te creí una persona diferente, Vamonos Claudia- dijo dejandome sin palabra

-¿Cristhian?- escuche a Candela por el celular..

-Si Candela te escucho

-Hiciste mal eh?

-Losé, pero la vi distinta, no era la misma persona a la que conocí...

-¿Y tu crees que fuiste el mismo al que ella conoció?

-...

-Escuela Juventud - Enfermería-

NARRACIÓN: Rose

-Bien, ya me la puedo llevar- le dije a Julissa

-Si, pero debe estar en reposo..

-Oye Rose, antes de irnos, ¿Puedo ir a ver a Rubí y a Claudia?- me dijo Lucy

-Esta bien, te espero en el auto...

Salí de la enfermería dirigiendome a la salida...

-Hey! nos volvemos a ver las caras, señorita Rose

Voltié a ver quien era...

-Ah.. con que eras tú... ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-De hecho ando buscando a una persona, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte...

-Wuuu, ¿se puede saber de quien se trata?

-SI, se trata de una chica llamada Rubí...

-¿RUBI?!

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-Si, pero que quieres de ella?

-Te seré sincero y me gusta, pero tuvimos un conflicto, se enojo y se fue...

-Asi que quieres con ella no?

-QUE?! No bueno no, digo si, no, ecuchame, solo necesito buscarla, tengo que irme

-Escuchame tu a mi, Cristhian, no dejaré que te acerques a mi HERMANA, y si lo haces te atiendes a las consecuencias ¿Ok?

-Hermana?

-Si me diculpas tengo que irme...

"Ese hombre quiere a mi hermana, pero no dejaréque se acerque, y mucho menos si es para conseguir que una de ellas obtenga la felicidad y se vaya de mi lado, aunque con este amuleto va a ser mposible tener felicidad, jajajaja"

-Escuela Juventud- Patio de la escuela-

NARRACIÓN: Rubí

-¿Te sientes mejor Rubí?- Me dijo Claudia

-Si estoy bien..

-Dejame ir por un poco de agua...

-UNA ROSA PARA LA MAS HERMOSA, ¿PORQUÉ LLORA PRECIOSA?

Vi a un chico estar a mi lado, con una rosa en las manos..

-Gracias, pero no estoy de buen humor..

-Oh no importa, mi nombre es Anthony y me incomodó ver a una señortita tan bella sola, llorando..

-Mi nombre es Rubí...

-Rubi.. que hermoso nombre

-Rubi que te paso, ¿porque estas llorando?

-No tengo nada Lucy

-Lucy eh? que bella eres, ¿ustedes son parientes?

-De hecho es mi hermana.. -Dijo Lucy

-Vaya! asi que te consuelas rapido en otras personas... -Escuche una voz reconocible...

-¿Quién eres tú? -Dijo Lucy

-Mi nombre es Cristhian, mucho gusto...

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, HASTA EL DOMINGO! :D**


End file.
